


Jumin Finds A Boyfriend

by caxctustrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crack, Furry, Kissing, M/M, UwU Fluff, op was on crack, pure shit, they r furries in luv 🥰🥰
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caxctustrash/pseuds/caxctustrash
Summary: y/n left jumin so he’s sad :(((jumin x gundham tanaka because they both like cats and are furries???? (DONT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY ITS A JOKE SHHEJRNTNTN I WROTE THIS AT 4 AM)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader (implied), Tanaka Gundham/Han Jumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Jumin Finds A Boyfriend

hdhbdnsnanwhwhhehwhwhwh  
i love u jumin said y/n looking at his deep blue eyes. yn i love. u too. said jumin with his deep husky voice. yn was so happy to finally be woth jumin. after all the trouble rika had caused them. they were finally together as couple 🥰🥰. but somethibg was worng. jumin looked sad and troubled. yn asked what’s the mayher. oh it’s nothing bab. said jumin sighing. noo tell me baby insistedted yn. yn i’m actually a furry.... said jumon llookinh embarrassed as hell. yn was so surppsrisd she wasn’t expecting this confession from the rich man himself. you see yn having elizatbeun as my cat made realize that... i want to be a cat as well. said jumin while blushing. yn was not having it she was done with this furry bullshit. i f u r a furry i’m afraid im must leave u jumin. said yn with tears on her eyes😢😢😢. now jumin was crying too. i thought you’d accept me for who i am yn😰😰. how could u do this to me. he said with his deep voice filled with sadness,,,, tears filling up those beautiful eyes of his. im sorry jumin i must leave i want to be with 707 noe. said yn running away from the rrommm. jumin was now left with his sadness. all alone in his room. and all alone in society😔. but suddenly there was a knockm on the door. could it bee yn?? thought jumin as he went to oop the door. but to his surprise it was GUNDHAM TANAKA THE SUPREME OVERLOARD KOF ICE AND BEYOND. what do you want gundham. asked jumin with a sad tone. GUNDHAM TANAKA THE SUPREME OVERLOAD OF ICE WANTS YOU TO JOIN THE FUR. said gundham with his voice being deeper than jumin. what do you mean. said jumin. I,,GUNDHAM TANAKA BELIEVE YOU ARE A FURRY CORRECT? THEN I SHALL GIVE YOU THE POWER TO ACCES THE MAGNIFICENCE THAT IS THE FUR CULT. said gundham with a loud voice that was hurting jumins ears. ok i’ll join. said jumin becuz at this point he had no friedns or a gf so he needed some social interaction. my gf left me i’m sad. said jumin out of nowhere. gundhams face showed a look of pity and understanding. I GUNDHAM TANAKA RULER OF DARKNESS UNDERSTAND YOUR PROBLEM JUMIN HAN FROM MYSTIC MESSENGER I CAN HELP YOU OVERCOME YOUR FEARS. said gundham. how?? asked jumin. and then gundham kissed jumin on the lips. his lips bee soft and tasted like cat food. just like jumin wanted. jumin no longer felt alone he felt like he had just been complete. THE END 💕💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it 🥰🥰🥰 be sure to comment on how amazing this masterpiece was 😌✨ stay safe!!1!1!1!!!


End file.
